godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 07
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 07 = "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You there! Bring that thing!" Reinhardt's loud voice snapped Baluar out of the day-dream like state he was having. "Huhh?!" The tallest God Eater turned towards the angry researcher and tried to figure out exactly how long time passed while he was recalling that event. "That Aragami, bring it." Pointing towards the bed, the Director claimed. He saw the event before when the God Eater restrained C and planned to take action using that information. "Why should I?" Baluar endured the cold stare, still not understanding th reason. "I, Erik Reinhardt am the Director of this Hellhole. Further more my position as the second most prominent member of Fenrir HQ allows me to boss you around, got that?! Do what I say." Violently jabbing with a finger towards the rebellious God Eater, the researcher fumed. This was an opportunity he wouldn't pass up, especially since all their attempts were fooloed in order to gain even the slightest information about her. "Now, now... Erik. She might have done some things that we can't quite understand right now, however you shouldn't be treating her like this." Sakaki stepped forward, trying to calm the one in charge. "That thing is NOT human Paylor! It is an Aragami, that posed itself as Ednich. Do you even care or understand what that implies?" Almost at the level where his voice reaches a shout, Reinhardt's outrage was almost palpable. "She might be an Aragami, but at the same time Ednich as well. Does it even matter?" Nia interjected, not really understanding what this thing about Ednich means, however one thing was still possible. They had met before with an Aragami who had taken on human form, and eventually humanlike habits. "OF COURSE IT MATTERS!! Damn it, You!! Bring her and that's final." This response just snapped the Directors already paper thin limits and jabbed his fingers into Baluar's chest. "I got a name that can be referred to, it goes like this: Baluar, if you have problems say that into my eyes." In response to that he leaned forward and stared down at the researcher who shuddered at the threath. "Baluar, I'm ordering you to bring that Aragami with you. If you aren't going to comply you are going to get treated as an enemy aswell for trying to cooperate with such a dangerous existence." Although taking a step back, Reinhardt still managed to sound convincing enough. "Fine, fine. So where to now?" With a sigh and shaking his head the God Eater went over to the bed and scooped up C. ---- A dozen minutes later they had entered a room that had been already prepared by the Director. One could say that this was an exact replicate of the earlier cell that was responsible for keeping C contained, only with much denser Anti Aragami layers. Around the upper corners of the room cameras had been installed aimed at the center, where a single stall had been erected. At certain intervals soldiers of Fenrir were positoned, totalling a number 24 members around the rooms walls. As far the small group who entered could judge they were just regulars and not God Eaters, however if they had been deployed it must have been with a reason. "Put that thing there! This is broadcasted live to Fenrir HQ, I would advise you to behave." The rude command which ordered Baluar to place his burden down annoyed him, though visible he didn't give it away. Gently he put the girl down and backed away from there. "You never learn, do you? So what do I owe this fine treatment now?" Albeit still having a bit trouble of standing on her own, C leaned forward and touched the stall. Only to hiss in pain and withdraw her arm, from touching the Anti Aragami material it had been crafted from. "Being what you are, an Aragami. Nothing less." With a stare that could kill, Reinhardt pressed a button and the stall started to raise itself, encasing it's content with it's transparent walls. "Boring... Do you really intend to go this far in my weakened state? Sure go ahead, you'll be just making an enemy you wouldn't like to have at all. Let me guess, Anti Aragami bullet casing? Quite expensive, wouldn't you think?" C on the other hand yawned, barely hiding it with one of her hands. Noticing that the cameras are focusing on all her moves she makes, and even the soldiers had their guns trained at her. "Ednich, you do realize that you're right now making yourself looking like the bad guy? You should show cooperation even if just a little and we could treat you better. You must have had your reason to do things like you did, that is what I believe." Along with the rest came Nanako, who was quite interested in what is going to happen now. The fact that the one who practically supported Fenrir turned out to be such a person, was piquing her curiosity. "Ms. Kawashima, this interrogation is aimed at that Aragami and noone should interfere. Everyone doing so will be taken for a conspirator and captured immediatelly." A few of the soldiers turned towards the small group, weapons switching targets aiming clearly for the two most threathening ones, Baluar and Nia. "So what do you want with this boring facade? Let me tell you something, not even God Eaters could kill me, even in such a worse state. However even if you do manage to pull it off by sheer luck, hehehe... Let's just say, you're going to wish you wouldn't have done that." With a wide sneer the infected girl's provocation missed it's target. Instead of shaking up those present, it served to fuel the exact opposite. "Learn your place!" To the surprise of everyone present, nontheless that of those holding the weapons they didn't fire. After a few more tries they had given up on the larger caliber weapons, drawing the small arms only to find out they were ineffective similarly. Before they could try to check on them what made them jam, at once every soldiers weapons had been snatched by numerous black tendrils. The same tendrils then converged on a point, dropping the weapons on the floor near the surprised C. Then the tendrils merged together and formed a black and large gaping maw, those who had seen the forms of God Arcs releasing their Predatory forms knew what this was. The maw then snapped on the weapons as it consumed the weaponry before they retreated to the main body of their owner. "Gentlemen, I wouldn't provoke the sleeping lion in your place." After the extended arm reformed itself from the previous form, a man wearing a black trench coat strode casually towards the center of the room. A few of the soldiers rushed at him, however a single glance of the mans red eye made them freeze on the spot and collapse. His silent and cold voice sounded commanded those present to stop their actions and stare right at him. The rest of the soldiers with this understood that it is pointless to struggle against that person. If he wanted to kill them, he would have done so earler. Not to mention even in the event, he would attempt to do so nothing they have could stop him from that. "Who are you, more importantly how did you get in here?!" Reinhardt came over his shock as he questioned the oddly silver haired male. However, he walked past him and stopped right before the small cage C had been put into. With a wave of his right arm, the barrier shattered freeing it's prisoner. "Let me guess, you're the Overseer?" Baluar tilted his head a bit, the voice matched with the one from his memory. "You are correct, Hunter. I am known as the Overseer and I came in order to stop this foolish attempt at awakening a Devil you shouldn't try to forcibly enrage. Also, you might want to know the truth first hand." Still being turned towards the shaken, but now free girl the Overseer explained. "Y... YOU?! You freaking Overlord, what the hell do you want again?!" On the other hand, C literally jumped at him. The height difference didn't matter as she grabbed onto the fabric of his clothing, grip squeezing hard on it as her obfuscated eyes stared right into the almost vermillion red eyes of the one who freed her. "The truth, nothing more." Simply reaching out with one of his arms, the girl was grabbed by her neck and put down. The level of shivers that overcame her upon hearing the sentence surprised some of those present. "I DON--" As Reinhardt tried to protest a single glance once again was enough to deter him from continuing. The researher dropped to the ground, shaken and confused at what was he doing in the moment prior to that. "Silence, I'm talking with Devil here. Now, why don't you start talking? Everyone here is quite interested in it. The truth." Voicing an almost silent command, the Overseer once again demanded the revelation. "Truth... The truth that will be denied when known?! The truth that will not be understood and those fools will try to change it?! The TRUTH that would crush Fenrir under it's weight?!" C laughed after repeating the phrase, then entered a hysteric laughing fit. Somehow the ones to see this were more terrified by this response, than the earlier threats she had given. "Now, now. How can you know that would happen... Devil, was it? Or should I call you Ednich?" Sakaki pushed his glasses up and stepped closer to her. "You can call me anything. I have many aliases, yet name none. I went most times by C, at others I was Miss N, while a couple times I did use Lady E, even Ednich as most of you know me, or Enc as a certain person here remembers me, heh I even introduced myself as Edelein Nimeria Chotte... This overgrown lunatic knows me as Devil, however I don't care about names anymore so do as you see fit." With a sigh she introduced herself, giving away the most used aliases. "Well then I'm going to use the one you've used mostly... C. That was no answer to the question professor Sakaki asked. Is the truth we seek such a dangerous information?" Nia stepped forward, pointing out the unanswered question from before. "Devil's words are correct, the knowledge will shake the remaining world the Humans occupy. Possibly even crush the morale of everyone who learns it. Yet it must be revealed in order to take the next step." The silver haired man still stared at the pouting girl in front of him. His tone still unchanging, yet even in the farthest reaches of the room it could be heard clearly. "And you speak as one to also know it Overseer, right? Then if it's so dangerous... why are you attempting to make her reveal it?" Baluar spoke a bit confused. On one hand if it was required to make a step forward, yet it could cause such a disturbance... Should such a thing be revealed, or not? "There is no time remaining and should Devil thread the path she had taken, she needs to act. 2 months and 17 days are what remains. Now talk." The mans response just made everything more confusing. The number of days remaining, this information only shocked a single person present. "What does that 78 days mean? what's going to happen then?" Sakaki turned towards the Overseer to ask, seeing how pale C had become, even paler she normally is upon learning it. "Nova will awaken. And not just that pathetic attempt of a failed copy like before... Isn't that right Lucas? Why don't you talk about the Origin, hmm?" With a sigh, and an almost monotonous voice C explained it. Then with a sneer she turned towards a person, who was starting to turn even paler than her current state was. "What did you mean by an attempt of a failed copy?" Baluar's attention snapped to the claim that there was a copy of Nova awakening before. He knew from reports that such a thing happened due to the hands of Johannes von Schicksal previous year, however such reports were highly classified. "Lucas and Origin no wait... That was 'The Origin', right?? What do those names hold? I'm more interested in those." On the other hand, Sakaki found another part of her claim more enticing. "Stargazer... How I wish to kill you with my own hands. You retard doesn't even understand what you've three had unleashed upon this world... Although Lucas was partially fault at too, yet the majority falls in your hands. The end of the Human race will be your own legacy." With that C would have jumped at the surprised professor, shouldn't Baluar caught her in midair like not even a hour ago for a similar attempt. She then tried to free from the palm of the tall God Eater, but in the end it was futile as she dangled like some lost kid. "What are you talking about?! How could professor Sakaki be responsible for it, and who is this Lucas you are speaking of? Or the failed copy..." Nanako stepped towards her, unafraid from what she could do and tried to look into her hidden eyes, only to see grit her teeth and cross her arms in defiance. "Devil. Don't try to buy time, speak." Upon the Overseer's voice a shiver run down everyones spine, which also loosened the tongue of the infected girl. "Fine fine... What is an Aragami? Does anyone know that?" Squeezing her arms tighter around her chest C started the first wave of the information. "A mass of Oracle Cells centered around a central Core which shapes them into individual parts. Do you really have to start at the beginning? Can't you just jump to the point?" Baluar shook her a bit up and down, yet no response came in regards to that. "Correct, now then... where did Oracle Cells come from?" Ignoring the questions aimed at her, C continued. "They were found world wide, in many different places. They had been extracted from a layer of rock..." Sakaki recalled where the initial samples were brought from and then suddenly stopped. "So, then answer me this--" Suddenly a wide grin manifested on the uncovered part of C's face as she attempted to rile everyone up even more. "Devil." Yet, that was stopped by a single word sending shivers across the ones present once again. "Okay okay, sheesh... Can't I make at least it a BIT interesting, before these fools are consumed by despair?" Still pouting and crossing her arms she took a very defensive stance. "Devil." Once again the same word echoed all around them. "Fine. A long time ago a huge piece of rock crashed into Earth and wiped out all life forms from it. That is when the Oracle Cells came. There... I just wanted them to experience utter hopelessness... It would have been more fun to see their expressions..." With a sigh, C released her crossed arms and tucked at the back of Baluars hand, who put her down after that. After her explanation however everything went silent as those present tried to digest the meaning of it. "You're talking about the extintion event where the dinosaurs got wiped off the planet, but that didn't kill everything. However, are you really sure you want to lapse into that 'Evil mastermind' role? I don't think it would fit you that well... You sound too weird like that, so better refrain from using that." Nanako voiced her opinion and knowledge about the event that happened many dozens of millions years ago. "It did wipe the Earth clean." With a commanding voice the Overseer affirmed C's claim, which made everyone turn towars him now. "But... Isn't that impossible, we are standing right here.... Further more how can you possibly now, shouldn't that have happened over a long time ago? And please, don't start with such a thing that you've been here all this time along, that would be just too weird. Even if you are apparently not human." Baluar scratched his head and sighed in defeat. The conversation was already making his head ache so much, it felt like it could explode at any time should more information on such levels emerge. "The Oracle Cells are originally an organic memory storing device. That is why the Aragami can adapt to anything and everything. I've just extracted information from the cells themselves." C commented leisurely, which made them go 'huh?'. "That... doesn't make sense at all, if it killed off all the previous life forms, how can we be here?" Nia shared the confusion of her brother, although they couldn't simply call her claim a lie. Not in front of the Overseer, who attested to it. No one dared to do such a bold thing apparently, yet they couldn't simply accept such an impossible claim. "Oracle Cells." C on the other hand just grinned as she answered lightly. "That's not an answer!" Baluar and Nia snapped at the same time at her, who just laughed it away. "Devil. Stop stalling for time." And that very laughter stopped abrubtly as she was reprimanded once again by the red eyed man. "Okay... okay... I already said that the Oracle Cells are able to store, plus they are able to recreate too. What do you think you've been living on all these years? Fenrir managed to access that with their technology, that's why they are able to maintain their advantage." With a 'Che' she stopped and gave an explanation, although not the one they wanted to hear. "C, you're trying to lead the conversation on a different path... So if you two claim that all life was eradicated, how do we stand here?" Nanako grabbed hold on the smaller girls shoulders, trying to understand the previous claim still eluded her. "The Earth had been terraformed by the Oracle Cells themselves, they had unloaded the information from their memory into this very planet... That's why everything is so vastly different compared to the times of the Dinosaurs." Before she could say anything more, the Overseer explained it in one go stunning the audience with it. "That's... Can't be... Absurd... Impossible... Remarkable..." The ones present couldn't utter anything in stupor only partial sentences of disbelief. Each one of them had a different stage of confusion, but all in all it was still a confused state. "See Overlord?! I told you they wouldn't believe... Not to mention this is only the tip of the iceberg... If I continue now then..." C pointed towards them and sighed heavily. This is why she wanted to take a slower action of unfolding her plans, not just everything thrown at them at once. "Continue, they will listen." However, her plea was unheard and she had been pressed onward by an adamant will, she had no other choice but to bend to. "If you say so... But the way you act right now, you are really an Overlord... Plus you know, I wish right now I could roll my eyes." Her reluctancy finally buckled, she just hoped that the next wave of the information overload they will endure better... Afterall, they still knew nothing at all... --- End of Chapter 2015,09,13 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic